User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 9
Hey guys! Just one update away until we reach 10 papers. It will be a momentous occasion! Free drinks for all when it comes out, but bring your own food damn it. Pretty good week for me, food in my house, I saw the Man of Steel movie on Friday. My inner child was happy to see one of its heroes done right on the big screen. I miss you Zod! I also have a man crush on Henry Cavill now too, I may be straight but I envy the hell out of those muscles. Now I hope the can make sequels to Man of steel that are good, maybe titled Son of Krypton, and the final film The Last Son of Krypton. All right, I'll stop fanboying over my favorite alien, sorry Goku. Let's move on to the news before I start saying other crap that doesn't matter. Das Chūnin Exams We still have these going on: The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death with the guide here. Here are the encounters so far encounters, all day 1, so you can see your fellow exam takers progress. If need be, I will update this section if more stuff become revealed. If I remember correctly, the exams will be moving forward soon. Poll The teams of the exams have been fanonly voted to see who will mostly like make some chūnins. Team Karui got 6 votes only, seems people doubt their ability, and Team Karui got 8 votes, seems like they have the best chance. The team with the most votes was Team Konoha with 9 votes, it seems they may make the most chūnin. I kinda hope they don't now to troll the voters. I'm evil. :3 This times it asks which fanon village is the strongest of them. We have as options Ten's Yamagakure, a village built on a mountain with plenty of strong clans. We have Python's Kagegakure, a village built at the base of a mountain with strong military. We have Flame's Hakkingakure, a village for trading silver with it decent military. We have Naruto's Shinrigakure that is built by a tree with great intelligence. We have Kiri's Tobikakurenai Village that has no declared enemies and is peaceful. Finally, my own village of Gingagakure that is hidden away on an island that mostly exists due to trading systems using its gold and tropical fruit. Now vote, and choose who you want. Don't choose Ginga just because I make the news. Be free my minions. Featured Article I changed it! No longer is it just for characters, as one of my chat friends pointed out I will burn through the good characters quickly, so I will slow my roll with some techniques, tools, villages, and other things of Naruto nature. This time I featured the Typhoon Release: Gust of Despair. It is done by rapidly changing air temperatures. It can cause good amounts of damage and defend against thrown objects too. It is a kekkei genkai technique that I think is done right, it is decent and isn't so overly done that it looks God sent. Not all techniques have to make a supervolcano erupting seem like child's play. Contest Sadly no votes on the contest last time so I will skip it. This week the contest is If youd could take any character's abilites and make them yours in real life, wh owould you choose? It doesn't have to be yours, it can be any character on the fanon. I would take my character Yoshitsune's powers as I am the most familier with his, as I'd like use of his sword, and I'd want to use his Water Release: Mare Nostrum Technique. Because I'm boss like that. :3 Superhero You read right, superheroes. If youd had the chance to have any superpower, please keep it limited to one, which would you want. I'd either like to have teleportation like Nightcrawler, or pyrokinesis. I like fire, so what could be better then blasting it out of your hands or breathing it. Firebenders showed me how awesome fire conjugation is. Not really, I've seen it done before Avatar, it just wasn't as memorable to me. So take your power pick and go! Adios Well that is all for this week. Comment your ideas and such, and tell if I should add something. I always welcome corrections so don'be afraid to point something out I messed up on. Starting next week I will put a review on here for the newest chpater of Naruto, it will not be a super review, I mainly will put the main parts of the chapter and what I thought of it. Just give the news a bit for length. Alright my lovely readers, be well, bye bye! "I don't measure a man's success by how high he climbs but how high he bounces when he hits bottom." -George S. Patton. Category:Blog posts